moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
AK-47
There are three AK-47 variants in the'' Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus'' online multiplayer. All the AK-47's are essentially the same weapon except slightly different attributes. All AK-47s have the same iron sights and have same magazine capacity of 30 bullets. These rifles are based on the Kalashnikov AK-47 in real life. AK-47 A basic AK-47. The AK-47 has high damage and is suited for close quarters combat in maps such as Facility. It suffers from relatively high recoil as compared to weapons like the MN106 or the MP5. Depending on the range, it takes 5 to 9 body shots to kill an enemy, or 2 to 5 head shots. The AK-47 is rarely used after unlocking a MN106 and often used as a more powerful submachine gun.It is recommended to use the AK-47 with the Assault Damage skill, Reduced Recoil, or Accuracy skill. AK-47 Silenced An AK-47 with a suppressor. It is highly recommended to use this AK-47 rather than the basic one when it is unlocked. It is unlocked at Rank 52. Although this AK-47 is suppressed, depedning on the range, it takes 5 to 8 body shots to kill an opponent, while the original AK-47 takes 5 to 9 body shots, and 2 to 3 head shots suppressed, while the AK-47 requires 2 to 3 shots as well. The rate of fire has also slightly increased. This AK-47 gains accuracy at virtually no price. Gold AK-47 An AK-47 with 24 karat gold plating. The radiance of the sun's rays reflected from gold plating into opponents' eyes blinds them, allowing you to kill foes without much effort. This awesome weapon is unlocked at Rank 72. It also has a 50% Damage Bonus over the regular AK-47, giving it the ability to kill within 3 body shots and just one headshot. It is a very desirable weapon for close combat. Often, level 72's performing on Facility have a huge advantage due to the power of the Golden AK-47 especially when combined with the power perk or the agility of 30% Movement Speed. Another perk is the 30% assault rifle damage making it litterally a ultimate weapon alowwing for 1 or 2 body shots and 1 head shot. The Golden AK-47 is in the building in "Great Escape, Pt. 2" that is to the left when he says about "Great we just ran right into their camp".It is in the building right across from the building the radio is in. It's in the first floor level room to the left. Super Damage Advantages * The AK-47 is quite powerful per bullet, more powerful than a regular MN106. * Moderate foot movement speed. * Good close to medium range effectiveness. Disadvantages * This weapon suffers from very powerful and erratic recoil that can disturb your aim quite easily; the recoil is hard to control. (I suggest if you want to solve this, then get reduced recoil) * It is not very accurate at long ranges. Gallery Gold AK FP.png Silenced AK 47 FP.png Normal AK First Person.png AK 47.png Category:Weapons and Equipment